City of Fire and Blood
by i'madivergentshadowhunter
Summary: Ashtrid Nightstone is a 16 year old shadowhunter living in the institute.her parents died when she was 12,so she went to live with the Lightwoods her parents longtime friends,life continued with the lightwoods as her adoptive parents and Isabelle,Alec&max& jace as her sort-of siblings.jace returns to the institute with a half dead girl in his arms,SPOILERS COB,Please read & review.
1. Chapter 1- Her

**_I do not own The Mortal Instruments that pleasure is Cassandra Clare's. I will be rewriting the entire series with Ashtrid in them as I read them. I own Ashtrid and no one else. _**

Chapter 1: Her

Ashtrid ran to the door closely followed by Isabelle and Alec. They hadn't seen or heard from him in hours they were worried, Jace was always overestimating himself, sometimes it was almost as if he thought he were invincible.

There he was; standing in the doorway, covered in dirt and blood, not his, she hoped.

In his arms was a girl, she had long wavy red hair and was short; but only a mere 2 or 3 inches shorter than Ashtrid. (Who was also really short) the girl was unconscious and covered in sweat and blood, making it clear, Ashtrid thought, with a sigh of relief, that it was also her blood on Jace, not his. She also had a greenish tint to her skin that made Ashtrid think that the girl was poisoned.

Ashtrid rushed over to Jace,

"I can carry her to the infirmary, Ash." Jace said knowing what she was gonna do.

"Jace," Ash said, "You look like you're gonna collapse or something!"

"It's not _that_ far!" He said

Without another word, Ash took the girl out of Jace's arms and headed off towards the infirmary; she'd always been small, but also was very strong.

"Ash-"Jace started,

"Just go get Hodge." She said.

************************Jace's P.O.V*************************

_How is it that she always knows what I feel and when I feel it?_ Jace thought as he walked to the Library. Ash had always known how _he _felt, but he could never decipher her emotions, no matter how hard he tried; Come to think of it, no one could. Ash had been the only one who could read anyone's emotions; even Maryse's.

But as Isabelle had said, Ash was a closed book, chained and padlocked shut, in a locked chest, out at sea. Alec had always agreed but had said the chest was made of titanium and was guarded by 4 angry giant sea serpents.

"Hodge," Jace said, "The Mundane; the one who saw us at the Pandemonium, she got poisoned by a Ravener."

"A _Ravener_!" Hodge said "Why? Never mind; we can ask questions later, now we need to get to the infirmary." Hodge started to the door with Jace right behind him.

***********************Ash's P.O.V**************************

The girl was very light, probably only wearing about 100 pounds.

Ash turned to the infirmary doors, setting the girl down for only a few seconds before picking her up again.

"Sorry, person!" she whispered, after accidentally bumping the girl's head into the open door.

She set the girl down on the nearest bed.

The poison was rushing through the girl's veins now, she was getting worse; Ash could feel it.

At that moment Hodge walked in, closely followed by Jace. Ash watched as Hodge mixed a few different leaves in a mortar, grinding them with ease; Ash had always admired the swiftness with which he made even the most complex potions.

He had now added boiling water into the mixture and some salt,

"Ash, hold her mouth open." He said

She walked over and held the girl's mouth open while Hodge poured the steaming potion into it.

"well," He said, "There's not much more I can do for the poison."And with that he walked out of the infirmary.

"Isabelle, get her a change of clothes, I think I'll have to burn these, they're covered in blood and poison…" Jace said. He started towards the girl's bed,

"Whoa," Ash said, "even though she is unconscious, I think she'd appreciate it if a _girl_ took her out of those clothes instead of a _guy_."

"Fine, Ash," he said holding him hands up in surrender "I'll go get a hospital robe or towel or something…" he put his hands down and rolled over the slide-screen, walking away to the cabinets. Ash extended the screen and took out her Swiss army knife, the only gift she had from her mother and father. She found the serrated knife and cut the shirt off from the sides, throwing the remaining rags onto the floor.

*************************Jace's P.O.V************************

Jace threw a hospital robe over the top of the screen, it landed on the head rest of the bed.

Ash threw the remaining scraps of blue jean into the pile of rags on the floor. She put the girl's arms into the sleeves of the robe and tied the string around the girl's neck, Ash folded the screen up and pushed it to the other side of the room; as it was on its way, it bumped into one of the bedside tables; knocking over the oil lamp; the glass sprayed everywhere as the lamp hit the floor, the flame jumped from the wick onto the small puddle of oil on the floor. Jace looked over to Ashtrid, she didn't look back; her eyes were wide with something he'd never thought he'd see in her: Fear.

Isabelle walked in with the clothes,

"Hey Guys, Here are the - WOAH!" she yelled, taking a few steps back, "what happened!"


	2. Chapter 2-Burns and Blood

**_I don't own city of bones, I'm only rewriting it with Ash in it, I own Ash and nobody else-imadivergentshadowhunter_**

Chapter 2: Burns and Blood 

***********************Ash's P.O.V**************************

The fire jumped from puddle to puddle, only coming closer. Her eyes now burned from the heat of the fire, she couldn't move, she tried to run; but it was as if she were paralyzed. Ash felt two hands close on her arms; it seemed that was all she needed, she stumbled back a few feet, then ran, and ran, and kept on running, and she didn't look back.

************************Isabelle's P.O.V********************** lsabelle pulled the handle of the fire-extinguisher one more time, sending another spray of white powder over the shattered remains of the oil lamp,

"I think that's enough, Izzy." Said Alec

"Yeah, I guess," agreed Isabelle, nodding "Anyway, what's wrong with Ash?"

"I don't know," said Alec, "she ran when I tried to pull her away from the fire."

"We better go find her though," said Jace, "I've never seen her like that, she was_ scared_, and the funny thing was that she was _showing_ it."

"We'd also better clean up that glass and oil, before someone steps in it." Said Isabelle, pulling a dustpan out of the closet along with a bucket and mop.

"How are we gonna clean up the oil," said Alec, "Because we can't just mop it up."

_Ash would have said "thank you Captain Obvious"_ Thought Isabelle.

"I don't know, but I'll get the glass." Said Isabelle, getting onto her knees and starting to pick up the bigger chunks of glass and putting them in the bucket.

"You said she was _showing_ emotions." Asked Alec.

"Yes, I did." Replied Jace.

"_Ash _was _showing_ _emotions_!"Said Alec, with a slight laugh in his voice.

"You know," said Isabelle, "what if we put a fireproofing rune on a cloth, than we could probably use it to sop up the oil."

"Are you _sure_ that was Ash?"Asked Alec, who _clearly_ wasn't paying attention to Isabelle.

"Guys!"

"What do _you_ think?" Replied Jace (Who wasn't paying any attention either) "I mean, we've only known each other for _seven_ years, Alec; I guess it _is_ possible I could mistake her for _Church_."

"GUYS!" Isabelle shouted

"WHAT!" Jace shouted back, "BECAUSE APEARANTLY WE'RE ALL SHOUTING NOW!"

"If we put a fireproofing rune on a cloth, than we can use _that_ to sop up the oil!"

"Ok, who's gonna do that?"

"I figure _you_ can do that, _Jace_." She said, throwing a towel at him

"It's already marked." She told him, as he started to reach for his stele.

"I'll go find Ash…" said Alec, slowly heading to the door.

"Oh no you aren't! _You _are going to help _me_ clean up this mess!" said Isabelle, getting to her feet.

"Ok…I guess I'll do that then…" he said, coming back into the room.

"I'll go; I'm done anyway." Said Jace

"Good luck, she's so small she could hide in a mouse hole." Alec said

"I'll remember to ask Church to check the mouse holes, but he might campout at the first one with a real mouse instead of look for her." said Jace.

************************Ash's P.O.V*************************

The Swiss army knife was now warm from her constant touch. As she rolled it back and forth in her palms, she relived the worst day of her life over and over again in her mind; she could remember the feeling of the smoke in her lungs and eyes, the feeling of the fire as it caught up to her and burned the backs of her legs, and how the pain in her heart was so great she felt nothing. Glass had cut into her legs after the windows exploded from the heat, she hadn't felt that either, nor had she felt the blood; slowly trickling down the sides of her legs.

Her parents died that day. The fire was too hot, to fast, for even them. The grass had been to dry, the fire had spread to fast for her to out run it, she'd seen the charred skeleton of the house after expecting to come home from the market, she'd seen the burned skeletons of her mom and dad and ran, she knew that was what they would have wanted, not for her to risk her life for their bodies.

It had been a demonic fire, no other fire could have burned so hot or so fast.

"Ash, You in here?" came Jace's voice from behind a flowering bush.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said, now whittling a thick vine into a mini-kayak. "How'd you find me?"

"You're practically my sister, Ash; I know you." He said, "And besides, you always come up here."

They were in the greenhouse, far up above the rest of the institute.

"Not in summer I don't; unless it's to see the Elenyia flower bloom, I guess… No one else comes up here ever anyway; it's a good place to go if you ever want to be alone, there are some flowers that bloom at midnight to; they're pretty, and they glow to."

She was now whittling a little person to hold the paddle and sit in the kayak.

"Well, Isabelle put the fire out. Anyway, what got into you?"

And she launched into an explanation of how her parents died and the fire and how she'd been scared of uncontrolled fires ever since,

"And that's how I got these." She showed him the warped skin on the back of her legs, "The fire caught up to me. I didn't feel it though; I only felt pain and loss. After that I ran to the institute."

"Wow," he was looking at the warped skin on the backs of her legs, "So that's why you showed up. Maryse told us your parents had died; she didn't say anything else though.

"I asked her not to; I knew you guys would find out eventually, but I didn't want you to know yet."

"I get that, I only told Isabelle and Alec about how my father died two years after it happened."

"We'd better go down soon." She said

"Yeah we probably should."

And they walked back to the infirmary.

"But you always seemed so _interested_ in fire; I never would have guessed you were _scared_ of it." He said.

"I _am_ interested in it; I'm just scared of out of control fires."

"But the one in the infirmary was _tiny_! This big!" he said, pinching his fingers together so they were only about a half inch apart.

"Ok, I seriously doubt it was _that_ small!" She said laughing

"Ok, fine, maybe it was a little bigger than that."

"Hell yeah it was! And you mean a_ lot_ bigger!

She bumped her fist into his shoulder.

"OW!" he said "Ash!"

"Oh _come on_, Jace; I _did not_ punch you _that_ hard!"

************************Alec's P.O.V************************

Jace and Ash walked in, Jace was rubbing his shoulder and Ash was laughing; she laughed a lot, lots of times she would burst out in fits of laughter at random times for no reason. Jace smacked her on the back of the head ("Ow." She said) making her head drop forward and forcing her to stop laughing for a few seconds (After which she resumed laughing)

Alec started towards Jace, "What happe-"

"_She_," Jace said, pointing towards Ash, "Punched me!"

"Oh come on! Alec," she said turning towards him, "it was more like this."

She punched him hard on the left arm,

"Oww!" he said

"Exactly what I said!" said Jace

"Ok, fine, maybe I _did_ punch you a _little_ hard."

**_Hi everybody! I will post another new chapter ASAP, hope you like this one, the next will probably be better, thanks for reading. Bye!_**


	3. Chapter 3- The Dream

**_I don't own city of bones, I'm only rewriting it with Ash in it, I own Ash and nobody else-imadivergentshadowhunter_**

Chapter 3: The Dream

***********************Ash's P.O.V**************************

_She was standing in a field, full of tall dry grass. In front of her was a log cabin. The sun was covered by the clouds, Smoke was billowing out of the chimney; telling her it was winter._

_"_No, not again." _She thought._

_Then from the forest nearby emerged a gruesome, disgusting creature; it's bones were black as night, it's remaining skin pale as death, it's eyes were as red as blood; dark and pupiless, hungry for all the lives this earth held. Maggots were raining off of its cup-like shoulders; it smelled strongly of rotting flesh and death, its teeth were long, pointed, and covered in blood, fresh blood; it glistened in the dim light of the sun like a star in the night sky. _

_ It was like a nine-foot tall corpse._

_The demon crept to the side of the cabin; it raised a rotten hand and lit the fire that had killed her parents. And her mother's unborn child._

She woke suddenly, that was the farthest she'd ever gotten in the dream. She'd seen the demon's face this time, she never had before.

This demon, who visited her in her dreams every night since the fire, had taken away her family. And her chance to be a sister.

She ran her fingers across the skin on the back of one of her legs;

Scarred and warped, because of that demon whose face she now knew.

_**Sorry about the short chapter i'll post again soon, im alredy writing the 4th chapter. please read and reply-imadivergentshadowhunter**_


	4. Chapter 4- The Alley

**_I don't own city of bones, I'm only rewriting it with Ash in it, I own Ash, the demon and nobody else-I'madivergentshadowhunter_**

Chapter 4: The Alley

***************************Jace's P.O.V**********************

_"Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Knock, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, Bang, BAM!BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!"_

"Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get up! Jace! Get u-"

"Ash! It's 6 A.M!" he shouted at the door

"Well get over it! Would you rather I wake you up at 4!" She said quietly. "Bye; I gotta go wake up Isabelle and Max, I already woke up Alec."

"Tell them I say 'Run!', Ok?"

He didn't hear her say anything else.

She'd done this almost every day since she'd gotten to the institute (except for a few times, when she'd stayed up till 4 am studying for different potions exams); she'd wake up at 5 or 6 and wake everybody else up at 7 or 8, except for Maryse and Robert.

Today Ash had chalked some of her long, very-curly, dark brown, untamable hair bright teal and put it up in a braided bun; and as always, some of it was hanging lose at the sides of her face. Today her finger nails were all miss-matched and crazy. She had _lots_ of freckles.

"What tea d'you guys want?" She asked, pouring boiling water from the kettle into the teapot. Her Dark brown eyes wide

Nobody answered.

"Wow, the response is overwhelming, we're gonna need three pot's for everyone!" she said sarcastically; she used sarcasm a lot.

"Peppermint it is!" With fake enthusiasm.

Jace watched as Ash spooned sugar into her tea with the tiny spoon; she was now on her fifth spoonful,

"We need a bigger spoon, this thing is pathetic." She said for the tenth time, waving the puny spoon in front of her.

"I told you, Isabelle; we're going to have to get her a three foot long spoon for her with a scoop a foot wide." Said Alec

She finally dropped the spoon (she was now on her tenth spoonful) and just poured in a third of the sugar straight from the sugar bowl.

"It's that small because the rest of us only use about three spoonfuls, you use five-hundred." Laughed Jace.

"And yours tastes like bitter water!" She retorted, "The same goes for your coffee!"

***********************Ash's P.O.V**************************

Her room had orange, yellow, red, and pink striped walls. An orange rug and a multi-arm, multi-color lamp. An MP3 player sat in a dock on the red bedside table (which had a pink and orange zig-zaggy pattern painted on the top of it). The bed sheets had a red and orange swirly pattern on them. Her lime-green violin case sat in a corner next to a folder bulging with sheet music and a fold-up music stand.

Her phone was sitting on the bedside table; it was an old model, nothing fancy.

She walked over to her closet; its doors were white with rainbow polka dots. She opened it up and pulled out a black jacket, a pair of tennis shoes, and a few sheaths; they were going on a demon hunt.

She met Alec, Isabelle, and Jace in the weapons room.

"Hey, Izzy, 'think could you help me with this?"

"Sure, what you need?"

"I need help getting a soundless rune on my leg," she said pointing to a spot on her right calf, "because for some reason humans just can't bend like that!"

"Ok. Wow! Ash, what happened to your leg?" Asked Isabelle,

"Oh, it's always been like that." She said, coming up with a quick but believable lie.

"Ash, I know it hasn't, so don't even try."

"It's a long story; I'll tell you when we get back."

Isabelle bent down and pressed the stele onto Ash's skin, she felt the fire of the stele, the kind she'd learned to love. It felt safe to her.

Max came into the room,

"Does anybody know where Church is?" He said "I'm trying to find Hodge."

"Check to see if he's camped out at the old mouse hole in the kitchen; he seems to think they've moved back in. Hodge is probably in the library." Ash said.

"Thanks. Hey, what happened to your legs?"

"Um, I'll tell you when we get back, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait; are you guys going on a demon hunt?" He asked, his eyes wide. "Can I come?"

"Max, you know Maryse would skin us alive if we brought you; sorry." She said

"But-"

"Max, we can't bring you, sorry; but we can't."

"Fine," he said, "I'll go find Church, I guess."

Ash grabbed a seraph blade off of its holder,

"Nope, that one's mine." Said Jace, taking the blade from her,

"Not anymore!" she said taking it back.

They fought over the cone shaped thing that would become a blade if you said the blade's name. Soon he had her in a headlock.

"Mine, told you." He said

"Nope. Mine." She said, she broke free of his grip, dropped down onto her knee and with her free leg kicked his feet out from under him, he landed on his back. She took the cone from him.

"Well played, Ash." He said

She held out her hand, which he took; and helped him up.

The air was hot and humid, though it was long after dark. They had already seen and killed a few demons; five, maybe six. But there was little demonic activity. Ash bent down and dumped a small container of iron filings onto the alley way floor. They spiked up and started moving down the alley.

"They're moving!" said Alec

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Ash said, chasing the filings.

She looked up and what she saw sent a chill down her spine; a skeleton, nailed to the wall by its hands, but what had really chilled her to the bone was that it was charred and black. In the same way her parent's had been.

The others had now caught up; they too saw the charred remains of the body.

Ash looked down; the filings had spiked up again and were moving down the alley quickly. She motioned for the others to follow her. They silently and swiftly went down the alley. Then she saw it; two blood red pupiless eyes. She froze. The others stopped as well. It took off at a surprising speed down the alley; Ash took off after it,

"Ash!" she heard Isabelle shout behind her; she kept running, she couldn't lose him, not now. Now Jace was running after her, she could hear his light steps with short pauses in between. She ran and ran; the demon's black bones and pale skin now clearly visible; it was hovering rather than running. Then something unexpected happened: it stopped, the demon had stopped. She took the seraph out of her belt, "Barachiel." she whispered, she flipped it in her hand and swung the blade. It cut into the demon's side breaking off one of the demon's black ribs.

****************************Jace's P.O.V**********************************************************************

He came around the corner; Ash was standing still in front of the demon. There was no fear in her face, just bitter anger. She swung a seraph blade at the demon's side, breaking one of it's ribs. Alec and Isabelle came around the corner. Alec had his bow drawn and Isabelle had her whip out. He took out two seraph blades, "Sandalphon, Peniel." He whispered to the blades. Then the demon spoke in a voice that was as cold as the arctic wind, taking in deep rattling breaths.

"Ashtrid Nightstone, daughter of Alairis Alderhallow and Adolfus Nightstone." The demon said, "I am Baliyerus. Demon of Fire and Death.

_**I made up the demon's name and the demon, But the angel names are from TMI. i'll post again soon. IADS (abbreviation of imdivergentshadowhunter ) **_


	5. Chapter 5- Baliyerus

Chapter 5: Baliyerus

"Do not speak their names." Ash said, and in a wave of anger she swung the blade at the demon once more. But as the blade was going through it, it vanished into a swirl of smoke. What Jace saw next was something he'd never thought he'd see; Ash kicked the wall behind her with her heel then collapsed onto the ground and buried her face in her hands. He walked over to her and crouched down, "Ash," he said, "You ok?"

"What do _you _think!?" she snapped at him, "The demon who _murdered _my parents just got away. So yeah, _Jace_; I'm just _great_."

"Whoa, Ash; I'm sorry, I'll leave you alone, Ok?" he said.

"Look, Jace; I'm sorry," she said, "I've been looking for him for four years and now I'm right back where I started. He's gone."

"Ash, you aren't _all_ the way back where you started; you know his name now. Believe me; I know what it's like to come so close to killing the demon that took away your family. Baltherod was the demon who killed my father; it took me five years to track him down and kill him."

"Let's just go to the institute." She said, crossing her arms and looking at the ground, obviously thinking about something else.

**************************Ash's P.O.V************************************************************************

_"I don't like walking around this old and empty house. _

_So hold my hand I'll walk with you my dear. _

_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake. _

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes._

_Some days I can't even trust myself. _

_It's killing me to see you this way._

_'Cause though the truth may vary _

_this ship will carry our bodies' safe to shore-"_

"Ash!" Jace yelled through the door, "Stop singing long enough for me to tell you this message from Isabelle: we're going to go to Taki's for dinner, so get ready. Plus one from me: you are killing my ears!" he said.

"Oh come on!" She said, "My singing is not that bad!"(Which was true, her singing was actually really good.)

She stuck her head out the door, rubbing sleep out of her eyes, "when are we going?"

*************************Jace's P.O.V*********************************************************************** She looked terrible; her brown eyes, usually bright and wide open were now dull and the veins in her eyes were showing and her eye lids were drooping. There were dark circles under her eyes and her hair was a mess. He looked into her room. There were stacks of books on demons and demonology everywhere, note paper too.

Ash ran her fingers through her hair to tame it, (it didn't work).

"Ash, What are you doing?" he said.

"I'm looking for Baliyerus." She said in a tone that said '_duh!_'

"Did you even _sleep_ last night?"

"For about an hour, yeah."

"An _hour_; Ash, I know you want to find him but you can't stay up all night looking through half the books in the library."

"Let's go, I'm hungry." She said, slipping on her black combat boots and lacing them up. Ash picked up a stack of books and started towards the door, but he blocked the door.

"Jace, get out of the way! I need to go get some new books; _these_ aren't giving me anything." She said, her brown eyes now open all the way."

"No." he said shortly

Anger rushed into her eyes, but vanished quickly; instead there was a look in her eyes that he recognized from when she would solve a problem. She slid the books between his legs and launched her foot at his thy, her foot connected hard with his leg. He jumped to the side to dodge her next kick, but it seemed that was what she'd planned; she ducked through the doorway, grabbed as many books as she could and ran down the hall towards the library.

He got back to the kitchen where Isabelle was now digging a yogurt out of the fridge and Alec was flipping through a strange book without any actual words in it, flipping it upside down and turning his head sideways trying to decipher it, he recognized the handwriting in the book,

"Isn't that book Ash's?" he asked, Alec turned,

"Yeah. But really, I don't think it matters; I can't read it." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Speaking of Ash, she's obsessing over Baliyerus." Jace said, "She's moved half the library into her room."

"She'll get over it; you obsessed about tracking down Baltherod for the first few weeks." Said Isabelle

"Yeah, she's right, Jace;" said Alec, "Just give her a few weeks, she'll be fine." He went back to the journal, "God, how does she read this?" he threw it across the room, the book hit Church who meowed loudly (he was camped out at the mouse hole again) "Oops, sorry Church."

Jace picked up the book and held it upside down, "I tried that." Said Alec.

Suddenly Ash rounded the corner into the kitchen, now looking fully awake, she also had an excited look on her face. "I found him!" She said as soon as she got around the corner. She was practically jumping up and down.

"You sure that's him?" asked Isabelle.

"_No_, I just ran all the way here from the library for no reason; what do you think?!" She looked over to Alec, "Is that my journal?! Give me that!" she yanked it out of his hands,

"I don't think it matters that I was looking at it because I can't read it." He said.

"Good."

"So you found what's-his-name?" asked Isabelle.

"Baliyerus. And yes, I found him."

"Well… who is he exactly?" Jace said

"_Baliyerus is the demon of Fire and Death, he has the ability to jump worlds including: the Living Plane, the Astral Plane, Limbo, the Shadow World, the Underworld, the Demonic Wasteland, the World of the Living and the World of the Dead. _

_Baliyerus Is a Greater Demon of-_ Wait, there was more; i-it's gone!"

"Let me see that." Jace said, taking it out of her hands. The page was now blank. Instead a fiery writing took the print's place on the page, it said; _I WILL FIND YOU.._

"Creepy…" Isabelle said looking over his and Ash's shoulders.

"Hell yeah it's creepy!" said Ash, "And now the only new thing I know is that he's a Greater demon, which I could of guessed."

"And that he can set your book on fire!" said Alec over Jace, Ash and Isabelle's shoulders, Jace looked down and dropped the book on the table; it imploded unto it's self.

"Creepier." Said Isabelle.

**_Sorry if this chapter sucked. :( Next chapter will be better!- IADS _**


	6. Chapter 6- And Go Bump in the Night

**_I do not own T.M.I series. I am only rewriting it with Ash, my character; in it. I also own Baliyerus, and _****_Clary, _****_Ok, I admit; I don't own Clary, sadly. But I do own Jace! NOT. ;). Fine you whiney people; I'll let you read! ;) - IADS P.S- Still Jace's P.O.V in This Chapter_**

Chapter 6: And Go Bump in the Night_

Jace awoke to a loud high-pitched screaming sound.

He checked his clock; it was 2 am.

He started to run down the hall toward the source of the sound. Alec stuck his head out of his door, "What the hell was that!?" he asked, he was now running down the hall alongside Jace. "It's two in the _freaking_ morning!"

"Tell me about it." Said Jace yawning.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DAMN NOISE?!" Jace turned; Isabelle was running down the hall behind him.

"We don't have the _slightest_ idea." Said Alec, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

They ran down the hall until they reached the room the sound had come from: Ash's room.

"Ash?" Isabelle called in.

They heard her scream again.

Jace yanked at the doorknob, it was locked. He took out his stele and marked the doorknob with an unlocking rune. It was like trying to draw on water; it vanished as soon as he was done. He hurriedly scribbled it on again, and again, it just vanished.

"Oh for the love of god, let me through." Isabelle pushed past them and threw herself against the door; it burst open.

Ash was thrashing madly in her bed. She screamed again.

"Look at her arm!" said Isabelle pointing at Ash's left arm. Though there was no fire, her skin looked like it was burning; her hand was in a fist from the pain of the invisible flame, although he knew that wasn't what she was screaming about.

He rushed over to her and looked at her arm. In the same fiery writing that had appeared in the book earlier now started to form on her arm in the same four simple yet terrifying words: _I WILL FIND YOU._

"Ash!" Isabelle was now shaking her awake.

A red line was now forming across Ash's throat. He stepped closer to her and reached his arm behind her neck and pulled her up.

"Alec, throw me the beanbag." He said. Alec threw him Ash's painted bean bag. He stuck it behind her; forcing her to sit up right.

Beads of blood were now forming on the scar on her throat. Then she stopped moving all together.

Her eyes popped open, a wave of momentary relief washed over him until he saw her eyes; pure black and white less. "Isabelle! Mov-" Ash's hands closed around his throat. He tried to pull away her hands, but her grip was firm around his throat. His vision was now going black at the edges. Then she spoke in the same cold, rattling voice that Baliyerus had spoken in in the alley, she said; "She may seem fearless, emotionless to you fools. But I know what hurts her, scares her most; she was destroyed when I killed her parents. Now you are her family; and I can do the same again." She blinked, her eyes returned to her own, brown and warm. Her hands loosened on his throat than dropped it completely. He looked at her face; there was a look of terror in her eyes, "Jace!" she said, rushing over to him. She stared at him in horror. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Ash, give me your arm." He took out his stele.

************************Ash's P.O.V*************************

She held out her left arm and saw the words 'I WILL FIND YOU' scraped and burnt into her skin. She felt something trickling down her throat; she lifted her fingers to her throat, they came back red. "Might need one here to." She pointed to her throat, with a slight laugh in her voice.

"Why are you laughing?" Jace said; he had a slight laugh in his voice too now.

"Do I ever know? No!" she said, fully laughing now.

"True, I wonder what you'd be like on laughing-gas."

"Oh, shut up!" she punched him in the shoulder

*************************Alec's P.O.V***********************

"What I don't get is that _you_ were just possessed by a demon and _you_," Alec said, pointing at Jace, "Were nearly choked to death and now you're _laughing_?"

"Correct!" said Ash, clapping her hands together in mock-pleasure. There was a familiar smile on her face. It was the only emotion she usually would show; if she were hurt she would hide it, once when she was 14, she'd fallen from a tree and skinned the top of her back. She couldn't see her back or reach it and refused to ask for help applying the iratze rune. They'd only found out she'd even been hurt when the blood bled through the back of her shirt during training. They would never know if they'd hurt her badly (if she hadn't been hurt badly she was able to shrug it off) or if she was angry; the only emotion she'd ever shown a lot of was happiness.

"But we have no idea why!" she added, she hunched over into her lap and pounded her fist on her knee. "I wonder why I am laughing… Huh, weird. How much _do_ I do that?"

"Oh, only about… a hundred times a day." said Isabelle.

"Ok, I seriously doubt _that_." Ash laughed.

"Well, I think I'm going back to bed." said Alec. "Good idea," said Isabelle, "I'm tired." They walked out the door.

*************************Jace's P.O.V************************

"I guess I'll go too." Jace started to the door.

"Wait, I need to talk to you." Ash said. He sat back down on the bed. "What happened when he possessed me? I mean other than me strangling you." She asked.

"Well, he spoke through you. Not just through the writing; he actually _spoke_ through you." He said.

"What did I say- well, he say?"

"He said something about you seeming emotionless and fearless to us. Then he said- in these words- _'But I know what hurts her, scares her most; she was destroyed when I killed her parents._'" He didn't tell her the last part; she would likely do something rash, stupid, something she'd regret later. Something that could kill her.

"Well…figures he'd say something like that." There was something of a faint laugh in her voice but it was mostly covered by the sadness in her voice. "He has a mission to kill families of Shadowhunters one at a time is what it seems, but he seems to want to ruin my life more than end anyone else's."

"Why do you think he's after you in particular?" he said.

"Well, let's just say he likes to finish what he starts."

"Strange, most demons don't even try; they kill who they can when they can."

"He's a Greater Demon, we both know they're all different; but Baliyerus, he's never tried to finish killing any families. He's always been more like an Iblis demon in the way he wouldn't go out of his way to kill anyone or their families. But he seems to be targeting the Alderhallows', my Mom wrote something about him in a book; I found it when I was five, she had a cow over it." She looked at his face did he say anything. "Are you ok? I haven't seen you a lot lately; where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been in the infirmary-"

"What happened? You o- Wait; you like her! The girl- the one who got poisoned- You like her!"

"Ash, I just met her."

"So you _don't_ like her?"

"No I like her, just not in the way you think I do."

"You practically begged Hodge to let you go get her!"

He covered her mouth with his hand. "You like her and you just don't want to admit it." Her voice was muffled by his hand. "I saw the way you looked at her in the Pandemonium." He pressed his hand against her mouth harder. "Oo awe kind ob hurding my mouff nowt." She pulled his hand away from her mouth.

"And how exactly would you know how I _would_ look at her if I _were_ in love with her?"

"I have my ways."

"I might ask what are those ways are."

"And you might not."

"But I am."

"And I am not listening."

"Then how do you know what I'm saying?"

"I'm psychic."

"But you aren't; and even if you were you would still be listening even if it were just to my thoughts."

"Well so what if I'm not psychic; I still am not telling you-"_ BEEP, BEEP; BEEP, BEEP; BEEP BEE_- "Oh wow, it's 3:30!" She reached over to her clock and shut off the alarm.

"You set your alarm for 3:30!" said Jace, "Are you mentally ill?"

"It would have been quicker to ask if I were insane. And it's only for today."

"I'm not even gonna ask. Don't wake me up till 7:30; I want to get in another four hours of sleep."

************************Ash's P.O.V*************************

"I'll wake you up at 7:00." She half-yelled into the hall. She laughed to herself and pulled out her sketch book. She drew people; mainly their faces. The one she'd had the most trouble with was Jace; whom she had only drawn three times, once when he was 14, once when 15, and once earlier this year. The first time she'd drawn him he'd complained that it was taking forever and she'd told him his face was weird and hard to draw and that he had to stop changing his expressions. It had taken an hour and forty five minutes. Isabelle had been much easier to draw and had only taken her 30 minutes to draw. Alec was a little harder, but because he looked so much like Isabelle it had only taken 45 minutes. Max on the other hand didn't look much like Isabelle or Alec and had been hard to draw.

She put her sketch book under her arm and walked out the door and down the hall to the infirmary.

She rounded the corner. "Jace! What the hell! You said you were going back to your room. What are you doing here?" he was standing at the foot of the girl's bed.

"I thought I'd stop by on my way."

"Your room is that way." She pointed behind her.

For once in his life he looked lost for words. "I might ask you what you're doing here." He finally said.

She held up her sketch book. He nodded. "Well, I guess I'm leaving."He walked out the door.

**_Sorry for the long wait, I made this chapter extra long for you!-IADS_**


	7. Chapter 7- Waking Up

Chapter 7: Waking Up_

**********************Jace's P.O.V***************************

It was two in the afternoon. He had no idea why he was still there. Or why he was drawn to her; it felt like she was someone he had lost long ago and had finally found. The same as it had when he'd first lain eyes on her in the Pandemonium. Ash had told him he liked her, he'd denied it. But he didn't know if she was right. He couldn't like her, he'd just met her. He'd only left to get breakfast and skipped lunch. When he'd come back after leaving Ash, she hadn't been there. She'd most likely finished drawing Clary. _'Why am I still here?'_ he asked himself again. He looked around; there was a blue ceramic pitcher holding a potion that she was to drink when she woke up, a black leather book that resembled a sketch book with a pencil strung through the top and a small bundle of what looked like Isabelle's clothes that Clary would probably never fit.

He looked over to her. And what he saw made him leap out of his seat and run to the door.

***********************Isabelle's P.O.V*********************

"What _is_ this thing?" Ash was holding a minuscule red ball that would turn green when you would touch it.

"Beats me." Said Isabelle. They were sitting on her bed looking through a box of old stuff. So far they had found three of those balls, a deck of battered playing cards, seven of Ash's old CDs ("Hey! How'd they get there?"), and a few shoes that no longer fit Isabelle. But they did fit Ash ("Awesome, but how the hell do you wear these things? They're like 12 inches tall!" said Ash.). Ash had now recovered an old dagger, her eyes lit up. "Where'd you get this?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the blade.

"Oh, that? I got it from a werewolf a few years ago in Idris. Never used it though. Thought the design on the hilt looked cool and it was cheap because of the scorch marks; see, right here." She pointed to different parts of the blade and hilt.

"The emeralds, yeah." She was obviously thinking about something else though.

"Planet earth to Ash, are you in there!" she waved a hand in front of Ash's face.

"Yeah, I'm closing in on a marshan, so shut up!" they were silent for a minute then Ash burst out laughing. The door flew open suddenly, hitting the bed and knocking Ash off it. "Jace-"

"I think she's waking up."

"Who's wakin- Oh god am I slow." She got up and started to the door. She turned to Jace, "You sure?"

************************Jace's P.O.V*************************

He thought for a moment, "You'll never know if you don't come."

"You are strange, you know that." Ash told him, "And that sounds like something _I_ would say, not_ you_."

"I was aiming for that."

"Why?"

"You'd follow me and Isabelle would follow you."

"Oh, damn; that's so obvious."

Jace looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, there was Isabelle.

"I would have followed you anyway, you know."He was silent for a few seconds. Then Ash said, "But do you really think she _is_ waking up? I mean, she's been in some kind of a coma for three and a half days."

"You're the one who told me anything's possible."

"Damn, we'd better get ready for the flying pigs. I hope that insane pair of stilettos of Isabelle's doesn't fit anymore." They rounded the corner into the infirmary shortly followed by Isabelle. They sat by the bedside for a few minutes- or at least Jace and Isabelle did- waiting in case she did wake up.

"You _sure_ you saw her move?" said Ash from atop one of decorative pillars next to the window.

"Yes I- how'd you get up there?"

"I climbed. Duh."

"Ash, sorry to break it to you; but you're only five foot three. The nearest one of those to the ground is 8 feet up; not to mention the top of that one is 9 feet shorter than the one you're sitting on."

"_Si opus sit, videri posse ardua quod falsa in somnis_." Ash said.

"You know I haven't memorized the Latin language."

"Then I will translate; _though the task may seem daunting, that illusion is but a dream._"

"Poetic, but it doesn't quite make sense."

"Yes it does;" said Isabelle, speaking for the first time, "It means that the task may seem daunting but that it _is_ possible."

"Glad you understand it. But really, Ash; how'd you get up there?"

"I have my ways."

"What ways?"

"Mine- I am having the oddest feeling of déjà vu here; didn't we_ just_ do this?" she was now laughing.

"Yes." He said, "Just this morning, actually." Ash laughed for a while then they were silent, silent enough to hear the clock's steady clicks. They sat for a few minutes.

"When I came up here," Ash said, finally breaking the silence, "I didn't think how I'd get back down. That was stupid of me…. Hey, Izzy; you think I could jump down onto that bed?" she pointed to the bed Jace was sitting on. He got up automatically and moved to the foot of Clary's bed.

"Maybe… it's twenty feet up. You need to start thinking before doing."Isabelle said. At the exact same time Jace said 'Yes.'

Ash looked at them both then the bed, "Huh, can't hurt!" and she launched herself off the pillar. She landed on her shoulder and rolled off the bed onto her feet. "Well… That was fun!" she had an insane smile on her face that he had learned to recognize from when she'd just done something totally insane and stupid, yet then he _had_ told her to jump…

Ash walked over to the foot of the bed and pulled over a chair that she offered to Jace, he said she could have it; so Ash (being her stubborn self) pulled over a second, grabbed his shoulder and pulled him down into it. He got back up. "Sit, puppy!" she said, pulling him back in to the chair.

"The last time I checked," he looked at his arms then his left foot, "I was not a dog."

"_Really_? But the resemblance is stunning!"

"I've got something better to do than wait for someone to 'Rise from the dead' because you know that's what she is; dead." And he walked out the door.

***********************Alec's P.O.V*************************

Jace pushed past Alec- who was coming through the door- and stormed out. Ash followed him closely and said "Jace!" then "Jace, get back here!" she called out for him three more times, when she realized he was ignoring her she bellowed out in a voice he didn't think her (Or any human but a drill instructor) possible of; "JACE! GET YOUR SORRY ASS BACK HERE _RIGHT_ NOW!" she pushed Alec aside and rushed out the door. He'd caught a glimpse of her face as she'd passed; it was bright red. He looked down the hall then at Isabelle, her eyes met his and he pointed behind him. They could still hear her loudly cursing at him.

"Don't ask." She told him. There was a tone of finality in her voice.

"Did you see her face?" she shook her head no, "It was redder than blood!"

"Shit, Jace better run!" Any other time he might have been able to take her on, but when Ash was angry, she was a force to be reckoned with. "Have you ever seen her so angry?"

"Not since she was…14."

Ash came back twenty minutes later- her face was no longer red- looking as if nothing had happened. She pulled herself up on to one of the many tall pillars and pulled out her stele. She pressed it to the skin on the back of her hand. They were all silent for a moment

"Do you think she'll ever wake up? It's been three days already." Isabelle said, trying to break the silence.

"You have to give her time; demon poison is strong stuff, and she's a mundane. She hasn't got runes to keep her strong like we do." Alec said.

"Mundies die awfully easily, don't they?" asked Isabelle.

"_Real_ tactful, Isabelle." Said Ash sarcastically. "My mom told me once that even if someone's in a coma they can _hear_ you."

"It's true!" Isabelle defended.

"Isabelle, you know it's bad luck to talk about death in a sick room." Alec scolded. "Anyway, isn't she the girl from the Pandemonium? Because she looks a lot like her."

"I told you it was the same girl."

"I know." Isabelle said, "Little thing, isn't she. Jace said she killed a Ravener."

"Yeah, I thought she was a pixie the first time I saw her. Not pretty enough to be a pixie, though."

"Well, nobody looks their best with demon venom coursing through their veins. You think Hodge is gonna call the Brothers?"

"I hope not." Isabelle said, "They give me the creeps. Anyone who mutilates themselves like that-"

Alec cut her off, "We mutilate ourselves." He pointed out.

"I know we do, Alec, but when we do it, it isn't permanent, and it doesn't always hurt…"

"If you're old enough. Speaking of which, where's Jace? He saved her, didn't he? I would have thought he would take some interest in her recovery." Said Alec.

"Hodge said he hasn't been to see her since he brought her here. I guess he doesn't care." Isabelle told them. "Today he probably was curious and decided to come by, then thought he saw her move and decided to tell us." Ash smiled slightly, but covered her mouth quickly. Isabelle didn't seem to notice and continued, "Sometimes I wonder if he-Look! She moved!" Alec looked down, she moved again.

"I guess she's alive after all." He sighed, "I'll go tell Hodge." He got up and left through the door.

*************************Ash's P.O.V************************

"So, you're finally awake," Isabelle's voice was slightly dry, "Hodge will be pleased. We all thought you'd probably die in your sleep."

"Sorry to disappoint you." The girl's voice rasped as if her throat were made of sandpaper.

"I like her already." said Ash.

"Is this the Institute?" she asked.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Is there anything Jace _didn't_ tell you?"

"Oh, I imagine there is quite a _lot_ he didn't tell her. And quite a lot she is capable of finding out for herself." Ash told Isabelle, "So you can relax."

The girl coughed, "This _is_ the Institute, right?"

"Yes. You're in the infirmary, not that you haven't figured that out already."

The girl suddenly doubled over, clutching her stomach and gasped, Isabelle and Ash looked over to her in alarm.

"Are you ok?" Isabelle asked.

"My stomach."

A look of remembrance passed over Isabelle's face, but quickly vanished. "Oh, right. I almost forgot, Hodge said to give you this when you woke up." She grabbed the blue ceramic pitcher that Hodge had set there only a day before full of potion. She poured some of the contents into a matching blue cup. She held it out to the girl who took it. "You haven't eaten anything in three days," she told the girl, "That's probably why you're feeling sick."

"What is this?" the girl asked.

Isabelle shrugged, "One of Hodge's tisanes. They always work. I'm Isabelle Lightwood, by the way. I live here."

"And I'm Ashtrid Nightstone. I also live here… Obviously."

The girl nodded, "I know your name. I'm Clary, Clary Fray."

**_SOOOOOO sorry for the long wait! I'll start posting more frequently. So Clary is awake! Yay! I'll write again soon, please leave reviews. Bye! -IADS_**


	8. Chapter 8- Clary Fray

**_The usual disclaimer, I only own Ash and Baliyerus and the story line. Thanks! -IADS_**

Chapter 8: Clary_

***********************Clary's P.O.V*************************

"Did Jace bring me here?" She asked.

Isabelle nodded. "You got ichor and blood all over the carpet in the entry way. If he'd done it while my parents were here, he'd have gotten grounded for sure." Her eyes narrowed, "Jace said you killed that Ravener demon all by yourself."

A quick image of the scorpion thing with its crabbed, evil face flashed through Clary's mind. She mentally shuddered and her clutch around the cup grew tighter. "I guess I did."

"But you're a _mundane_."

"Amazing, isn't it?" Clary said, savoring the look of thinly disguised amazement on Isabelle's face. She looked to the girl named Ash; she was smirking at the look on Isabelle's face. "Where's Jace? Is he around?"

Isabelle shrugged, "Somewhere." She said, "I should go tell everyone you're up. Hodge'll want to talk to you."

"Hodge is Jace's tutor, right?" she asked the two girls before her.

"Hodge tutors all of us." Isabelle replied,

"It can get quite annoying sometimes."Added Ash.

"Oh come on, he's not that bad." said Isabelle calmly. She turned back to Clary and pointed to the far side of the room, "The bathroom's through there, and I hung some of my old clothes on the towel rack in case you want to change."

"What happened to my clothes?"

"Oh. They were covered in blood and poison and-" Isabelle began.

Ash cut her off, "Jace burned them." She said quickly.

"Did he?" Clary asked, "Tell me, is he always really rude or does he save that for the mundanes?"

"Oh, he's rude to everyone," said Isabelle airily, "That's what makes him so damn sexy. That and he's killed more demons than anyone else his age."

Ash raised her eyebrows and turned to face Isabelle, "Being rude does _not _make you '_sexy_.'" She copied Isabelle's tone when she said 'sexy', "It makes you an ass." Isabelle ignored her. Ash turned to Clary, "Oh, and the burning, that was precautionary. Sorry 'bout that."

Clary looked at Isabelle, perplexed, "Isn't he your brother?"

"Close. Foster brother." Said Ash. Clary nodded.

That got Isabelle's attention. She laughed out loud, "Jace? My brother? No. Whatever gave you the idea?"

"It's your attitude, Izzy. You're much like him in that." The sarcasm in Ash's voice was clear.

"Not as much as you are." Isabelle wasn't being sarcastic, but was still joking. "But what did make you think that we're siblings?" she asked Clary.

"Well, he does live here with you." Clary pointed out, "Doesn't he?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Why doesn't he live with his own parents?"

For a fleeting moment Isabelle looked uncomfortable. Ash looked at Isabelle, and even though from where she stood Ash would not be able to see the other girl's face; she seemed able to read her perfectly, like one might read the pages of a book. So Ash answered, "Because they're dead."

Clary's mouth opened in surprise, "Did they die in an accident?"

It was Isabelle who answered this time, "His mother died when he was born. His father was murdered when he was 10. Jace saw the whole thing."

"Oh." Clary's voice was small, "Was it… demons?"

Isabelle got to her feet, "Look, I'd better let everyone know you've woken up. They've been waiting for you to open your eyes for three days. Oh, and there's soap in the bathroom," she added, "you might want to clean up a little. You smell."

"Oh Isabelle, you sure know how to flatter our guests!" Ash patted Isabelle's shoulder lightly. Isabelle smacked the back of her head.

Clary glared at Isabelle, "Thanks a lot."

"Anytime."

Isabelle's clothes looked ridiculous. Clary had to roll the legs on the jeans up several times before she stopped tripping on them, and the plunging neckline only emphasized her lack of what Eric would have called a 'rack'.

She walked out. Isabelle had left, but Ash was trying to climb the wall using the pattern of bricks sticking out of it. She must have heard Clary, because her head turned as Clary stepped to the foot of the hospital bed. She picked up her Sketchers, which someone had placed at the foot of the bed. "I thought I told Isabelle those jeans wouldn't fit you." Ash had abandoned her attempt to climb up the wall and was now looking Clary over in the same way Clary would look at something or someone she was going to draw. "Follow me. I think I could find you some jeans that would actually fit you."

Ash was taller than Clary by an inch or two, so she was also short. But she looked taller than she actually was because she carried her pride in her step, her shoulders set low and her head held high, she took wide steps. She was someone Clary would like to draw at some point, but what caught her eyes were the backs of her legs, warped skin.

They reached what Clary supposed was Ash's room. It was the brightest room she'd seen so far. The carpet was orange and the walls orange, yellow, red, and pink striped. There were stacks of books everywhere and bookshelves stuffed to the breaking point with fictions. One whole wall was a shelf its self. Clary saw _Harry Potter_, _The Lord of the Rings_, _The Hunger Games Trilogy_, _The Divergent Trilogy_, and _Percy Jackson and the Olympians _just to name a few of the many books in the room. There were posters of musical groups and singers including P!nk, Lorde, Of Monsters and Men, Imagine Dragons, Florence and the Machine, Adele, Bastille, and One Republic.

"Sit." Ash gestured to the bed and started shifting boxes with different labels around in her closet. About 5 minutes later she had a box that had _Shorts, Jeans, Cut-offs _scrawled onto the side in sharpie. She pulled out a few pairs of jeans and denim shorts and one pair of cut-offs.

"Here, I think these'll fit. There's a bathroom across the hall if you want to try them on." Clary loaded the jeans into her arms. "Oh, and here's a t-shirt. It might fit." She threw Clary a black t-shirt.

"Thanks." Clary walked across the hall to the bathroom and changed. Ash's old clothes fit much better, but the shirt still was a little loose at the top. The first pair of jeans fit. The shirt said in plain print '_Boys in books are just better_.' Ash's clothes smelled like wood smoke and lemons.

She looked across the hall. Ash was no longer in her room. Clary set the leftover jeans on the bed and set off to find Isabelle or Ash.

*************************Ash's P.O.V************************

The music flowed off the strings in a beautiful way that seemed so impossible to her mind. She no longer struggled to read the music that had once frustrated her so much. It was now just like reading words from a book. She knew the language of music that her mother had taught her from the age of three. The air smelled like rosin and metal and wood. The way it always did when she played her violin. The song finished with a quick jerk of her bow. She pulled another sheet of music out at random. It read** FLIGHT OF THE BUMBLEBEE. **Ash remembered the few times she'd played it with Jace, him playing the piano part. The first time they'd only had one copy of the song with both parts on it. After fifteen minutes of him saying it was too high up resting on the top of the piano and her saying it was too low on the piano stand, they'd finally tried her sitting on the piano bench. It was disastrous. She'd nearly poked out his eye with the tip of her bow and he'd accidentally pushed her off the bench while trying to reach the other side of the key board. Eventually she just sat on a stool behind him. It had worked much better despite the fact that he got angry at the piano and just started banging on the keys halfway through.

She was now about a quarter of the way through the through the song. She pulled back quickly on the bow and heard a snap. Something hit her cheek like a whip.

He set down her bow. "_Shit._" She hated it when the strings snapped.

With a sigh, she put away her violin and loosened the bow. She put her violin back in her room and walked to the kitchen.

When she got to the kitchen, she scribbled a note and set it on the table. The note read, _going to town, Dinner suggestions or shopping lists here. _She left half the page blank and headed back to her room. As soon as Ash got there, she grabbed seven demonology books and opened up the second and sixth to where she'd stuck in a page of note book paper. She took out a page and started to scribble down notes.

She unconsciously started whispering an old rhyme her mother would recite to her when she was little,

_Black for hunting through the night_

_For death and mourning the color's white_

_Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

_And red to call enchantment down._

_White silk when our bodies burn,_

_Blue banners when the lost return._

_Flame for the birth of a Nephilim,_

_And to wash away our sins._

_Gray for knowledge best untold,_

_Bone for those who don't grow old._

_Saffron lights the victory march,_

_Green will mend our broken hearts._

_Silver for the demon towers,_

_And bronze to summon wicked powers._

She whispered it to herself over and over. She'd never thought of white as a wedding color, but apparently mundanes did. Ash had passed by a bridal store with her mother when they'd first moved to New York. She'd thought it was a sad looking store. She'd never lived in the city. Her family had moved to the beautiful countryside, where they could teach Ash to fight without having to worry about mundanes seeing them. She'd chopped the wood for the fires and cut and carried logs out of the nearby woods. It was only natural that her weapon of choice would be an axe. The tool that she had mastered when they still lived in Idris. They'd only moved so Ash would learn to keep her mouth shut about the shadow world near mundanes. That was before her parents had been killed. Now she would avenge their deaths.

**_I am soooo sorry if you've been wating for this! I'll try to right more often. HAPPY SPRING! _****J****_ No more cold weather! I'm in shorts and a t-shirt right now! (no, seriously; I am!) - IADS_**


End file.
